


TATTOO

by nyctophilehc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophilehc/pseuds/nyctophilehc
Summary: Donghyuck bersemangat akan mendapatkantattoopertamanya. Secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Mark—mantan kekasihnya, sekaligustattoo artistdan pemiliktattoo studioyang Donghyuck datangi.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	TATTOO

Donghyuck akan mendapatkan _tattoo_ pertamanya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sangat bersemangat menantikan datangnya hari ini. Tidak ada lagi ragu, keputusannya sudah bulat. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menghalanginya. Bahkan Jaemin yang menentang keras sampai melempar ancaman, akhirnya luluh juga. Donghyuck adalah perayu ulung dengan ribuan kata manisnya. Jangan lupakan tubuh memikatnya dengan kulit tan yang tak jarang ikut andil. Semua memujanya, tanpa terkecuali.

“Dimana kau akan mendapatkannya?” Jaemin melirik sekilas kearah Donghyuck yang sibuk menata rambut. Jika boleh jujur, Jaemin masih tidak setuju. Prosesnya menyakitkan, begitu yang ia dengar dari kekasihnya, Jeno. Lelaki bertubuh kekar seperti Jeno saja mengatakan bahwa menyakitkan, bagaimana dengan Donghyuck yang memiliki tubuh selembut sutera?

Donghyuck menyingkap _t-shirt_ abunya. Mengusap pelan bagian bawah perut kanannya. “Disini. Bukankah akan terlihat sangat keren? Astaga aku tidak sabar!”

“Yayaya, terserah. Jangan sampai aku mendengarmu mengeluh sakit. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berulang kali.”

“Tidak akan. Jika aku mengeluh padamu, akan kuberi kau _blow-job_ terbaik.” Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Donghyuck menerima decakan pelan dari Jaemin.

“Kupikir itu sangat menyenangkan.” Tidak munafik Jaemin menyukai mulut Donghyuck yang memanjakan penisnya. Ia akan keluar berkali-kali di dalam mulut kecil itu dan Donghyuck dengan senang hati menelan seluruhnya. “Namun malam ini aku tidak akan pulang. Jeno baru saja membeli mainan baru. Oh _shit_ , aku tegang hanya dengan membayangkannya.” lanjut Jaemin. Giliran Donghyuck yang berdecak.

“Berhenti pamer, Na Jaemin. Sengaja kau membuatku iri?” Donghyuck tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa ia iri dengan Jaemin. Kehidupan percintaan lelaki bersurai merah muda itu benar-benar mulus. Memiliki kekasih mapan dan amat menyanjungnya. Jeno juga lihai dalam urusan ranjang. Keduanya saling mencintai dan memuaskan hasrat seksual masing-masing. Tidak jarang Jaemin bercerita betapa liarnya fantasi Jeno terhadap tubuhnya.

Donghyuck iri. Ia juga ingin memiliki kekasih.

“Banyak yang menyukaimu. Kencani saja salah satunya. Bukannya kau dekat pimpinan kantormu yang berdarah Chicago itu?”

“Ia sudah menikah, bodoh. Aku dengannya hanya melakukannya dua kali. Setelah aku tahu ia memiliki suami, aku bilang ingin berhenti dan berteman baik saja. Sebinal-binalnya diriku, aku tidak akan menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain.” Jaemin bertepuk tangan mendengar penuturan panjang Donghyuck. Sahabatnya itu adalah wujud nyata iblis berhati malaikat. Aneh memang. 

Terakhir kali Donghyuck memiliki kekasih kira-kira dua tahun lalu. Berawal hanya sebagai partner melakukan _sex_ , keduanya berakhir saling mencintai dan memutuskan menjalin hubungan. Walaupun hubungannya harus berakhir karena mantan kekasihnya pindah ke negara lain, tetapi Donghyuck tidak pernah membencinya. Sampai sejauh ini, belum ia temukan lelaki yang cocok dengannya seperti sang mantan kekasih, soal mencintai atau beraksi di atas ranjang. Mungkin itu jadi salah satu alasan dirinya masih belum memiliki gandengan.

Jaemin menyemprotkan parfum seharga ponsel _bubble tea_ ke tubuhnya, lalu ke tubuh Donghyuck. “Oh iya, kapan kau kembali ke Korea?” tanya Jaemin.

“Dua hari lagi. Padahal aku ingin berlibur lebih lama disini. Ah, sial.” Ia hanya budak perusahaan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Jaemin mengangguk paham. “Akan kuantar nanti ke Bandara.”

Selesai bersiap, Donghyuck mendekati Jaemin dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sahabatnya itu. _“Give me a kiss.”_

 _“No kiss for today.”_ balas Jaemin sembari melepas lengan Donghyuck dari lehernya. Sudah kebiasaan lelaki itu jika tiba-tiba ingin dimanjakan seperti tadi. Terkadang Jaemin tidak tahan melihat Donghyuck yang menggemaskan dan memancing gairah, hingga berakhir pada kegiatan _foreplay_ yang panas. Namun keduanya tidak pernah sampai ke kegiatan inti. 

“Hari ini aku milik Jeno. Ia akan mengamuk jika tahu bibirku bengkak karena berciuman denganmu.” Sebagai gantinya, Jaemin menjatuhkan kecupan singkat di pipi tembam Donghyuck. Tidak lupa gigitan kecil diakhir. Pipi menggemaskan itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

“Tidak cukup, Jaemin.” Donghyuck pura-pura merajuk. Mendadak ide gila melintas di otaknya. Gila tapi sepertinya menyenangkan. “Aku ingin bergabung denganmu dan Jeno. Bagaimana?” _Threesome._ Sudah lama Donghyuck penasaran sensasi yang dirasakan. Apalagi dengan Jaemin dan Jeno—yang benar-benar tampan juga sempurna itu.

Pupil mata Jaemin membulat sempurna. Tentu saja ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. “Kau gila. Tidak akan kubagi Jeno dengan siapapun, apalagi denganmu. Sudahlah, ayo cepat berangkat!”

[*]

Donghyuck mengamati dengan seksama setiap bangunan dan mencocokkannya pada foto yang Jaemin kirim. Ia sedang mencari _tattoo studio_ yang sering dikunjungi sekaligus direkomendasikan oleh Jeno. Dengar-dengar pemilik tempat itu juga merupakan teman dekat Jeno, jadi tak perlu khawatir tentang kualitasnya.

“Ketemu!” Kakinya melangkah masuk ke tempat yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan abu. Interiornya elegan sekaligus menawan. Mural seekor singa tampak sangat keren. Donghyuck benar-benar menyukai tempat ini.

Seorang pria bermata biru terang menyapanya. Memintanya untuk menunggu langsung di ruangan, karena _tattoo artist_ masih dalam perjalanan. Oh rupanya _tattoo studio_ baru saja buka dan Donghyuck adalah _costumer_ pertamanya hari ini. Mengamati sekitar ruangan cukup lama hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup. Donghyuck membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak menyapa. Namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk.

Donghyuck tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Begitu juga lelaki yang kini ada dihadapannya.

“Mark?”

“Donghyuck?”

Tatapan mata itu masih sama. Manik hitam legam yang seolah menghipnotis siapapun untuk patuh. Rambut itu tetap bertahan pada warna aslinya, hanya model yang berbeda ketika terakhir kali Donghyuck melihatnya. Tidak buruk, malah terlihat lebih tampan dan dewasa. Tattoo dilengan kanannya tampak mengagumkan, terkesan sangat seksi. Dibalik _t-shirt_ hitam itu, ia yakin terdapat masih banyak _tattoo_. Dua tahun tidak bertemu, Mark tidak banyak berubah. Entah itu wajah atau tubuhnya. Juga sepertinya perasaan Donghyuck masih sama. Terbukti dengan jantungnya yang tidak berhenti berdegup cepat.

[*]

Donghyuck berbaring di atas kursi khusus yang disediakan. Kemudian ia menyingkap atasannya sampai sebatas dada, membuat Mark menahan napas sejenak. “Disini. Aku ingin disini.” Tunjuknya di bagian bawah perut kanannya.

Oh, pikiran Mark berkelana. Perut mulus kecokelatan yang terlihat menggoda. Memancingnya untuk segera menjatuhkan beberapa kecupan, atau mungkin tambah dengan sedikit lumatan. 

Mark berdeham pelan. “Jadi, gambar apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Lepas bajumu.” Donghyuck tak gentar sama sekali ketika mengatakannya. Ia begitu rindu dengan tubuh mantan kekasihnya. _Top-less_ selagi bekerja bukankah terdengar seksi? “Aku ingin melihat seluruh _tattoo-_ mu. Barangkali ada yang kusukai dan cocok di tubuhku juga.”

Ternyata Donghyuck memang berniat memancing singa yang lapar. Mark tersenyum miring. Ia lebih dari sekadar paham atas maksud terselubung yang lelaki itu katakan.

Mark berjalan menjauh darinya, menuju pintu. Donghyuck pikir lelaki itu tidak suka permintaannya dan memilih pergi, namun ternyata Mark meraih kunci yang menggantung kemudian memutarnya dua kali. Donghyuck terkejut sekaligus senang. Tindakan Mark ia anggap sebagai lampu hijau.

Tak usah menunggu lama, tubuh bagian atas Mark telah terekspos bebas. Donghyuck meneguk salivanya sendiri. Mark luar biasa panas sampai Donghyuck pusing melihatnya. Ternyata _tattoo_ -nya tidak sebanyak apa yang ia pikirkan—tapi tetap saja banyak. Salah satu yang menyita perhatiannya adalah sebuah tattoo di bagian kiri dadanya; tepat dimana jantung berdetak. Itu adalah setangkai bunga matahari yang diapit dengan ukiran kecil huruf D dan H.

Donghyuck tidak percaya. Bunga matahari adalah bunga kesukaannya. Sekaligus sebagai julukan yang diberikan teman-teman dekatnya karena Donghyuck itu sangat indah bagai bunga dan bersinar bagai matahari. Juga dua huruf yang sudah sangat jelas maknanya.

Donghyuck sedikit menegakkan punggungnya. Ia melepas t-shirt abu itu dan menyampirkannya di pegangan kursi. “Aku ingin gambar seekor singa yang diapit dengan huruf M dan K. Letaknya tepat di jantungku, sama seperti milikmu.”

[*]

Mark berusaha profesional saat bekerja. Membuat sebuah karya di tubuh menawan yang Donghyuck miliki jauh lebih sulit. Ia harus menahan seluruh nafsunya untuk tidak membuat tanda kepemilikan disana.

“Shhh. Sakit.” Benar kata Jeno, ketika ujung jarum menyentuh kulit dan mulai bergerak, rasanya menyakitkan. Susah payah Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan ringisan keluar.

“Tahan sebentar, Hyuck.” ucapan Mark yang setenang air mempengaruhinya. Ekspresi serius yang dibuatnya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Tatapan Donghyuck tidak bisa lepas. Ia sudah terjerat.

Proses itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Ternyata rasa sakit terjadi dimenit-menit awal. Mungkin karena ini kali pertamanya. Keterampilan Mark menghasilkan karya yang benar-benar cantik. Donghyuck sangat menyukai hasilnya. Seluruh tahap telah selesai. Namun Donghyuck masih bertahan di posisinya. Ia tidak ingin waktunya bersama Mark berakhir.

Ketika Mark selesai membereskan peralatan dan mensterilkan tangannya, tanpa diduga ia menghampiri Donghyuck. Telapak tangannya mengusap tengkuk Donghyuck begitu lembut. Kemudian merendahkan tubuh dan wajahnya. Mengikis jarak tak berarti antara dirinya dengan lelaki yang masih menjadi pelabuhan cintanya.

“Aku merindukanmu, Lee Donghyuck. Sangat.”

Donghyuck mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mark. “Begitu juga aku.”

Donghyuck yang mengawali kedua bibir itu bertemu. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang sarat akan rindu. Keduanya saling memagut dan menyesap tanpa celah, merasakan hangat dan manis setelah sekian lama. Kenangan akan pertemuan pertama muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Empat tahun lalu, ketika hujan deras mengguyur langit Seoul, ketika dua insan saling membutuhkan sebatas pemuas nafsu.

Jemari Mark yang bebas merangkak naik menyusuri kejantanan Donghyuck yang menggembung dibalik celana, kemudian perut, dan bermain sebentar di dada. Puting menegangnya diapit ibu jari dan telunjuk Mark; memilin dan mencubit gemas. Donghyuck menggelinjang. Desahan merdunya terdengar manis ditengah ciuman yang kini berubah panas.

Benang saliva membentang antara kedua bibir yang membengkak ketika Mark melepas pagutannya. Leher jenjang Donghyuck menjadi target selanjutnya. Dikecup dan dilumatnya dengan posesif, menyesap kuat kemudian menggigit hingga tertinggal tanda kemerahan yang akan bertahan selama seminggu. Donghyuck tak kuasa lagi menahan desahannya. 

Mark menatap wajah Donghyuck yang merah padam dan telah berkeringat. Ditambah ekspresi penuh nikmat yang semakin memompa gairah Mark.

“Jangan berisik, sayang. Disini tidak kedap suara.” bisik Mark dengan suara rendahnya. Donghyuck langsung mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, sekuat tenaga mencegah desahannya yang menggila. Sementara Mark melanjutkan aksinya di tulang selangka Donghyuck. Memperlakukannya sama dan membuat lebih banyak tanda.

Donghyuck frustasi ketika Mark melepas semua sentuhannya. “Kenapa berhenti? Mark, _please_ , lanjutkan.”

“Tidak ada _lube. Hard sex it's okay?_ ” 

“Kau lupa aku lebih suka _hard?”_

Tidak, Mark tidak lupa. Bahkan Mark sendiri juga menyukainya. Namun, ia pikir _sex_ pertama setelah dua tahun akan lebih baik jika dilakukan secara lembut. Ternyata Donghyuck tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

“Tapi, aku rindu mengoral penismu. _Can I?”_ Andaikan ia tahu betapa penisnya juga merindukan buaian lidah dan hangatnya mulut Donghyuck.

Anggukan Mark membuat Donghyuck bersorak dalam hati. “Lakukan dengan cepat.”

Mark menggendong Donghyuck seperti koala menuju sofa panjang yang memang tersedia dalam ruangan. Mark duduk bersandar di atas sofa, sementara Donghyuck berlutut diantara dua kakinya. Tanpa berlama-lama ia melucuti celana serta dalamannya, menampakkan kejantanan Mark yang mengeras dan besar. Donghyuck menyentuhnya setelah sekian lama, mengawalinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di setiap inchi penis Mark tanpa terlewat. Erangan Mark terdengar seksi seiring dengan mulut mungil Donghyuck yang mulai melahap penis itu. Hanya dapat masuk setengahnya karena asal kalian tahu, ukuran penis Mark terlebih ketika mengeras sangat besar. Donghyuck mulai bergerak, memanjakan penis Mark dengan sepenuh hati. Tak lupa tangannya menggoda bola kembar milik Mark yang juga tampak lezat.

“ _Fuck. Fuck._ Kau menghisapnya terlalu kuat. Ngh.” Jemari Mark menyusup di sela-sela rambut Donghyuck dan meremasnya. Netranya turun melihat pemandangan indah dibawah sana. Nafsunya menggebu. Mark menekan kepala Donghyuck agar penisnya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

“Hyuck, lebih cepat. Oh, _shit. Little slut!”_

Donghyuck bergerak lebih cepat. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa karena Mark sendirilah yang berisik dan melupakan ruangan yang tidak kedap suara ini. Pelepasan Mark datang tak lama setelahnya. Menyemburkan banyak cairan kental ke tenggorokannya hingga Donghyuck tersedak. Ia berusaha menelan seluruhnya, meski masih ada yang meleleh keluar dari sela bibirnya akibat terlalu penuh.

“Kau masih sangat lihai memanjakan penisku. Tidak ada yang sehebat dirimu.”

Donghyuck tersenyum, mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. “Dan penismu tidak tertandingi.” 

“Buka celanamu.” Donghyuck menurut. Kedua manusia ini telah sama-sama telanjang. “Sekarang berbaring dan mengangkang lebar untukku. Giliran analmu yang aku manjakan.”

_“Fuck me hard.”_

_“As you wish, baby.”_

Mark meraih kaki Donghyuck dan meletakannya di kedua bahu agar lebih mempermudah. Ia melesakkan dua jari panjangnya ke dalam lubang Donghyuck yang ketat dan panas. Donghyuck sudah kehilangan fokus dan akal sehatnya karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan pada lubangnya. Dua jari yang begitu panjang dan jauh melesak ke dalam, membelahnya dengan cepat, mengobrak-abrik lubang sensitifnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Menyakitkan dan perih, namun rasa nikmat membuatnya bertahan. Donghyuck menyukai sensasi ini.

“Donghyuck, lubangmu benar-benar ketat menjepit jariku. _You're so fucking hot. Holy shit.”_

Kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari bibir Mark memancing gairah Donghyuck semakin tinggi. Mark menarik kedua jarinya, melesakkan lidah panjangnya sebagai pengganti. Pinggul Donghyuck terangkat lebih tinggi, juga kakinya mengangkang lebih lebar lagi. Memberi akses pada lidah Mark untuk membasahi analnya.

“Astaga, Mark. Hhh.” Donghyuck tak kuasa mendapatkan cumbuan dari bibir serta lidah Mark. Desahannya menguar akibat nikmat tak tertahankan. 

Donghyuck menjerit ketika Mark melepas lidahnya dan malah mendorong kepala penisnya yang bulat itu ke dalam lubangnya, kemudian mendorong seluruhnya tanpa ada kelembutan. Ia mencengkeram erat pinggang Donghyuck dan menahannya saat akan menanam lebih dalam. Menggumamkan nama Donghyuck berkali-kali, diiringi umpatan kotor. Donghyuck merasa tubuhnya benar-benar telah terbelah dua.

Lubang Donghyuck panas dan membuatnya gila. Mark mulai bergerak maju dan mundur, menempa prostat Donghyuck yang membuat lelaki itu mendesah nikmat dan tubuhnya menggelinjang.

 _“I’m c-close._ Mark, lebih cepat!”

“Tahan sebentar, sayang. Kita keluar bersama.” Mark mencengkeram dan menutup ujung kepala penis yang sudah basah karena cairan _pre-cum._ Donghyuck semakin frustasi karenanya. Ia ingin melepas semuanya, mencapai orgasme dan meneriakkan nama Mark.

Mark merasa pelepasan keduanya akan segera datang. Ia bergerak semakin cepat, seiring dengan tangannya mengocok penis milik Donghyuck. Nafas saling memburu, nafsu semakin menyelimuti. Mereka meraih orgasme bersamaan, meneriakkan nama satu sama lain. Tubuh Donghyuck membusung seperti busur panah saat pelepasan datang. Lubangnya penuh terisi cairan milik Mark. Donghyuck lemas.

Mark mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Pemandangan Donghyuck sehabis mencapai pelepasan tidak boleh dilewatkan. Wajah memerah, kulit tan mengkilap karena peluh, dan mata sayunya; indah dan sempurna. Tangannya menahan dikedua sisi tubuh Donghyuck. Dikecupnya pelan bibir merah itu. Pandangannya turun kearah _tattoo_ pertama milik Donghyuck, yang mana tentang dirinya, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Lucu sekali jika diingat _tattoo_ pertama Mark adalah tentang Donghyuck. Sejauh apapun jarak membentang, hatinya masih tetap milik Donghyuck seorang.

“Lee Donghyuck, takdir membawa kita bertemu kembali.” Mark mengusakkan ujung hidungnya di pipi kanan Donghyuck. Sekaligus menghujaminya dengan beberapa kecupan. “Menetaplah disini dan menua bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu.”

Peduli setan dengan perusahaan, Donghyuck menerima ciuman Mark dan membalasnya lembut, tanpa ada nafsu. Ia melepas pagutannya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Mark Lee.”

Di bawah langit cerah Australia, dua insan kembali menyatu setelah terpisah jarak dan waktu. Sekaligus menjadi saksi, sejauh apapun berkelana, _rumah_ akan tetap menjadi _rumah._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nyctophilehc?s=09)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/nyctophilehc)


End file.
